


Sweet and Nasty

by Ponderosa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Consensual Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Men Crying, NSFW Art, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. Mini three-panel comic kinking on Sam learning to love bottom!Steve's overwhelmed crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



> My SamSteve Gift Exchange gift for Dira! I almost drew straight up filthy knotting, but this is one of those ships I love so much that I actually find it hard to draw for, so I wanted to use this as an excuse to do something a little more emotional. :)

Embedded image is a three panel comic.

First panel close-in on Sam's face reads:

> "First time he got all teary-eyed wasn't either of us knew what was going on.
> 
> When it happened again, Steve insisted it was a **good feeling.**
> 
> Just a lot of 'em. 'More feelings than a fella oughta have.'"

Second panel, Steve is shirtless and seated with an erection showing through his pants. There are tears on his face. Sam stands behind him with a knuckle caressing his cheek. Inner-dialogue reads:

> "It still took a while to get it and learn to **love the sound** of him getting so damn worked up...
> 
> The sneaky **little moans** that turn to sobs.
> 
> The **shaking** that starts in the thick of his thighs and travels on up.

Third panel, close-in on Sam and Steve's faces. Sam is whispering in Steve's ear and they're both blushing. Sam's inner-dialogue reads:

> "Or, my favorite: The heat on his face that matches mine if I whisper something **sweet and nasty**."


End file.
